Blood Moon
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: After being attacked and bitten by a strange beast, Shadow has had this strange craving that has made him lustful, and not just for Rouge, but for something even more deadly, which may endanger those he loves. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Moon**

**Chapter One**

In was a warm late summer evening, the remaining sunset caused a warm glow over Mobius giving the last heat of the summer before the coolness of Autumn would set in, the whole sky was lit up with warm golden and pink colours, and in a large mansion in Mobotropolis, a beautiful white bat was enjoying the remaining sunset sitting on her swing-seat.

As she watched the sunset, she felt someone come up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, then move up to her collarbones. Rouge turned and looked up to see her lover Shadow smiling down at her. "Hi" he said "hi" said Rouge smiling seductively at him.

Shadow smirked and leaned forward to kiss her, he kissed her lips lightly, then went around the seat to sit next to her, "it's beautiful isn't it" said Rouge, she rested her head on Shadow's shoulder. "Not as beautiful as you" whispered Shadow. He put his arms around her and held her close.

"I asked Omega to make dinner" said Shadow "cool" said Rouge with a smile; she nuzzled Shadow, "I asked him to make pasta and to set the table nicely for us" Rouge smiled and snuggled closer to Shadow "you know Shad" she said "I keep telling myself that it was a good idea for Omega to team up with us when I first found you in that capsule, he's been a real help to us"

Shadow nodded, he had to agree with her on that, he shivered a little when he remembered being sealed in the capsule, "are you alright love?" asked Rouge noticing him shiver. Shadow nodded blushing "I was just remembering when I was sealed in that capsule" he said "I keep telling myself that if you hadn't released me, I wouldn't be here with you"

Rouge smiled, "I'm glad I did too" she began to chuckle when she remembered how she used to have a crush on a certain red echidna, "when I released you I realised that you were the man for me" she blushed "and to think I ever had a crush on that stupid gullible echidna"

They looked back at the sunset until it disappeared behind the clouds, and only a few lines of pink remained. Rouge shivered, Shadow noticed and held her closer so he could give her his body heat. "let's go back inside" he suggested. Rouge nodded, she stood up and they walked back into the house together.

When they got inside Omega was setting the table in the dining room, "GOOD EVENING ROUGE THE BAT" he said in his robotic voice. "I WILL HAVE DINNER READY SHORTLY" "thank you Omega" said Rouge. She walked into the living room with Shadow, as she entered she picked up the remote and turned on the television, "I wonder what's going on in the world" she said.

"Hi I'm Sara on Central Mobotropolis News, a dog walking home from work today made a gruesome discovery when he came across a disembowelled corpse at the park, he alerted the police who have taken the body in for a post mortem investigation" Rouge looked across to Shadow in shock.

Shadow shrugged and looked back at the television, "some mobians have been claiming to have seen some kind of monster that has been killing locals in the area, although investigation is taking place and the last sighting of the beast was on the 6th of May…" "That was nearly a month ago!" said Shadow "the public is advised to stay indoors after dusk and report any arousing suspicion to the police"

"Bullshit!" said Shadow, he turned away from the T.V, "do people really believe in monsters!" Rouge's eyes widened after what she heard on the news, she turned the T.V off and began to follow Shadow into the dining room, when they got in Omega was putting the plates on the table and lighting a couple of red candles in the middle of the table.

"Wow!" said Rouge, Shadow smirked and lead Rouge to the table; then he pulled the chair out for her so she could sit down. He then sat opposite her and smiled. Rouge blushed, she looked up to see Omega put a bottle of red wine on the table, "Thank you Omega" she said "I WILL BE IN THE KITCHEN" said Omega walking away from them.

Shadow smirked at Rouge, "I asked Omega to make this dish and set this up for you Rouge" he said, Rouge smiled and then reached her foot under the table to stretch towards Shadow. Shadow then felt Rouge's iron boot stroke up and down his leg. He laughed whilst blushing.

He then picked up the wine and poured some wine into his lover's glass, "wine my love?" he asked "thank you very much" Rouge looked into Shadow's blood red eyes. Shadow poured them some wine and then set the wine back on the table. "This looks nice Shad" said Rouge smiling at her lover, "I'm so happy that you asked Omega to make this"

"Anything for the woman I love Rouge" said Shadow, he smirked at the white bat, Rouge giggled, she loved it when Shadow gave her that evil smile, she remembered that, that was the feature that attracted her to him when she first met him. She looked down at her meal and began to eat it.

"It sucks that we can't go out after dusk" said Shadow, Rouge nodded, "it means we can't go to that cliff for a while on the seashore" Shadow groaned, "Yeah" he said resting his chin on his hands in disappointment. "Oh Shad" said Rouge "don't worry, at least we get some time together here, it's not a problem where we go!" Shadow looked up at her and smiled.

**Hey People!**

**I'm back! I hope you all had a great Christmas! **

**Anyways this is my new fic! Blood Moon! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Darkest Wishes**

**Bloodrayne666**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Fear**

The next morning Shadow was awakened by the phone ringing, he had almost jumped out of his skin when he heard it. He reached over and grabbed it, as he did he saw it was five thirty in the morning. "Shit!" he muttered sleepily "hello?"

"Shadow it's me" came the voice at the other end "SONIC!" Shadow shouted "it's five thirty in the morning!" he sat up and rubbed his eyes, "but Shadow…!" "What is it?" Shadow yelled, still pissed off that Sonic had awoken him. "There's been another slaughter!" said Sonic "what?" cried Shadow "turn on the news!" said Sonic.

Rouge who had been sleeping next to Shadow awakened when the phone rang and sat up sleepily, Shadow picked up the remote control and aimed it at the large widescreen T.V that stood opposite them. "What is it Shad?" she asked sleepily "there's been another slaughter" said Shadow.

"Good morning Mobotropolis, I'm Sara, as the coroners are working on the body found in the Mobotropolis Park, another body was found outside a the main church, the body had been dismembered and the limbs were scattered around the park, the legs and arms and torso were found around the church door yet the head was missing so police cannot confirm who the victim is"

"Amy and I are gonna head to Tails's workshop to talk about this" said Sonic over the phone "can you meet us there as soon as you can" Shadow nodded "ok" he said "we'll be there as soon as we can" "great" said Sonic "see you then" Shadow then hung up and turned off the TV.

Rouge felt a little scared, "Shadow" she whispered "this is serious" Shadow nodded as he stroked her hair "don't worry babe" he whispered, "we'll be ok" he stood up and began to dress into his leather trousers and red shirt. Rouge also climbed out of bed and dressed in her one piece black trousers and heart shaped top along with her iron boots.

"We gotta get to Tails's workshop" said Shadow, running his hand over his quills and picking up his green Chaos Emerald. Rouge walked to his side and Shadow put his arm around her shoulders. "Chaos Control now" said Shadow holding up the emerald as it began to glow they then disappeared warping to Tails's workshop.

At Tails's workshop Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Cream were sitting on stools looking at Tails who was holding up a newspaper, as they were watching the two tailed fox they all jumped when Shadow and Rouge appeared by the door.

"Ah hey guys" said Sonic, Rouge and Shadow nodded at Sonic and the rest of the gang before leaning against the wall, "so…" said Shadow "what's this all about?" "The Killings" said Sonic motioning his head towards the newspaper that Tails was holding up. On the front was a large picture of the Mobotropolis church with a large black headline reading:

**DISMEMBERED, HEADLESS BODY FOUND ON CHURCH STEPS, **

**TORN ASUNDER BY ANIMAL ATTACK**

"What do you think may be causing them?" asked Rouge, Tails held up the newspaper and began to read:

'_Believed to be of the strangest cases to emerge in Mobotropolis, two bodies of Mobians have been found either torn asunder or brutally savaged, police are baffled to what may be causing these horrific attacks though many believe it to be an animal attack of some sort'_

Tails looked up from the newspaper, "the police are baffled about it all" said Tails, "the last body that was found near the church was found dismembered and the limbs scattered"

Amy grimaced at what Tails said; Tails bit his lip a little guilty, "how many has this monster shall we call it…" asked Sonic "killed?", "well," said Tails turning the pages "there's been the disembowelled corpse found in the park, then the dismembered Mobian by the church, so two…"

"And killed in the most horrible way" said Knuckles, Tails nodded, "apparently the Chaotix are looking at the scene with the police as we speak" he said "where?" asked Amy "by the church" said Tails, Shadow looked curious, "do you think they may be able to find any clue to what caused the death or maybe who the Mobian was?"

Tails shook his head, "no ideas yet" he said "Vector said we should go up there" "don't think I want to" said Amy "if there's blood and stuff still there" Cream nodded with Cheese making a couple of Chao noises as if agreeing with Amy. "That's ok" said Sonic "if you and Cream stay here, we'll go and meet the Chaotix"

Amy and Cream nodded as Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge and Sonic stood up and began to walk out of the workshop, Rouge bit her lip in nervousness, Shadow noticed and rubbed her shoulder to reassure her. Sonic looked at the newspaper that Tails were carrying which showed the Church on the front page with the headline, he could feel his heart racing a little bit with worry and confusion.

**Hey people! Chapter 2 up! Dismembered! Pretty nasty huh? But what could have caused that death? Well, We'll find out soon I hope!**

**Also, This will be my last chapter to post in 2008! So the next chap will be posted some time in 2009! and quite soon I hope that is if I'm not hit by the block! I hope you all have a very Pleasent and exciting New Year! **

**Happy New Year from Bloodrayne666**

**XXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Blood on the Scene**

When Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge arrived at the church the Chaotix were there with the police, they were looking at the area and taking samples of DA and any other evidence they could find.

They saw the whole church had been taped off, they also saw the door had many scratches and splashes of blood, Rouge felt a little sick, "what could have caused this?" she whispered to Shadow, Shadow shook his head, he looked carefully at the marks on the doors and at some of the stone around the doors that had been clawed through.

The whole entrance of the church looked like a savage beast had slashed it, and the splashes of blood all over the place made it look like something out of a horror film. Sonic walked over to Espio who was making notes, "so what's the story?" he asked.

Espio looked up at the bloody scene and shook his head, "not a pretty one I must say" he said "we're just trying to find out more from the vicar over there" he nodded his head towards a panda dressed in black with a white collar talking to a couple of police officers.

The Panda sure looked in a bit of shock as he was telling his story, "…I dunno what or who may have caused it, but I came up here to open the church as usual and I found the dismembered corpse on the steps" he pointed at the steps and the bloodstained and slashed door.

The police officers were still nodding and taking down notes, "it's a good thing the bodies not still here" commented Shadow looking at the steps, Knuckles just stared silently at the steps of the church. "I wonder if we'll ever find out whom or what did this?" said Rouge, Shadow again shrugged.

Later that evening, Rouge and Shadow sat in their living room watching the TV, they were watching a film together, Omega soon came in with a tray of drinks for them, "YOUR DRINKS SHADOW AND ROUGE" he said placing the tray on the glass coffee table.

Rouge thanked Omega and picked up her glass of red wine and Shadow a glass pint of beer, as they drank their drinks the film was interrupted by a commercial break, Rouge lowered her glass as the news came up. _"Good Evening Mobotropolis, since the discovery of two severely murdered Mobians found in the park and outside the church, a couple of post mortems have taken place"_

Rouge's ears pricked up and Shadow sat bolt upright lowering his drink from his lips and wiping away a foam moustache that had formed on his mouth. _"The bodies were so badly mutilated and severed and torn that the coroners did not know how to examine or identify them, but due to blood samples and skin DNA they managed to discover who the victims were, they have been identified as James the Fox and Gerald the Rat, both students at the university of Mobotropolis"_

Rouge's eyes widened, _"right now the police had decided on study on the bodies more to see what may have caused these wild attacks, now back to the evening film" _after the news ended, the film then started again yet Shadow and Rouge still sat there staring at what they had seen on the news.

"So…" said Shadow "they identified the bodies, yet they still do not know what caused the attacks" Rouge shook her head, "all we know is that it can't be Eggman's doing" she said Shadow nodded "we haven't seen that mad doctor in ages" he said "it can't be Metal Sonic either" said Rouge, "there's no way that those two would do anything as brutal as that" said Shadow. Rouge looked at Shadow then looked back at the film still confused.

**So they have identified the bodies, but again? What caused the deaths?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Third Attack**

The next day Rouge awoke in her bed alone, she looked over to Shadow's side and she was surprised to see he was not there, she climbed out of bed and put on a short black silk robe, she then walked out of the bedroom.

"Shadow?" she called "Shadow?" she began to walk into the hallway, he then heard tapping in the room across the hallway, she looked in and saw Shadow fully dressed drinking coffee and typing on the computer. "Shadow?" she asked, Shadow looked up to see her and smiled seductively "Morning sleepy head" he said.

Rouge smiled back and walked over, "what you doing up early?" Shadow looked at screen, "trying to find answers on the attacks" he said "after what the witnesses said" Rouge walked over and began to massage his shoulders making him moan in pleasure a little.

"You sure do know how to look when others seem to be baffled" she said leaning down to kiss his cheek, Shadow blushed and was about to say something else when the phone rang, Shadow reached across to pick it up, "hello?" he said grudgingly "Shadow!" Sonic's voice came from the other end "there's been another murder!"

"What!" cried Shadow "another one!" "Yep!" said Sonic "Third murder!" Rouge's eyes widened, "The Chaotix are at the scene, it was outside a shop near the park and this time I think we have a witness!" Shadow felt his heart jump, "ok, we're on our way" he put the phone down and looked up at Rouge "quick, we gotta find Sonic and meet him by the park, another attack happened outside a 24 hour shop" Rouge nodded and walked into the bedroom to get dressed.

In no time at all, Shadow and Rouge were standing outside the 24hr shop just outside the park, Vector was talking to a young female grey Opossum whilst Vector was taking notes, "…anyway, I heard a scream, at about , I then walked outside only to see some shadows near the park…."

"And what was it you saw?" asked Vector glancing at Espio as he was writing his notes, the girl continued to talk, she began to tell them how she had been standing at the counter and how she had witnessed the ordeal:

_Flashback _

_It was approaching 2am and a young opossum was sitting behind the counter, reading a novel and chewing gum, she was bored as no-one had been in since before midnight, but she knew it was worth it as she was getting paid double the money to work the night shift._

_"This sure is boring" she thought as she read her novel, "but it's quiet and that's a bonus" she blew a bubble with her gum as she continued to read, as she was reading she suddenly heard a loud growl outside followed by a gasp. She looked up and out the large glass windows, she couldn't see anything so she shrugged and looked back at her book._

_But not long afterwards, she heard a loud scream; she dropped her book and ran out from behind the counter to the double automatic doors, as she stood there, she saw a mobian in the shadows running towards the shop screaming when he suddenly tripped and fell just within the light of the shop covered in blood._

_The girl stood there frozen in fear then went rigid in terror as the mobian was pulled into the darkness again followed by a loud roar and a snarl, the girl couldn't make it out clearly in the darkness but she thought she saw the outline of a large creature covered in thick fur._

_She then heard a roar then a ripping sound as the Mobians screams died out, the girl was so scared she couldn't move, but then she heard a loud roar followed by a howl, she then turned and ran back into the shop then into the back into the storeroom where she sat behind a shelf of goods shaking with terror not believing what she saw._

_End Flashback_

"…then after I calmed down" continued the girl, "I phoned the police" Vector nodded and Espio tapped his pen on his notepad. "You said you heard a growl and a howl?" asked Vector, the girl nodded, "and the shape of the creature in the shadows, although I couldn't properly see….it looked like some kind of large wild animal…very furry and dangerous"

After the girl had been interviewed everyone went outside to see the police and researchers examining an area outside the shop, there were large pools of blood and some parts of torn up clothing.

Amy looked at Sonic worried, "what could this be?" she asked in a scared voice, Sonic shook his head, "after what the girl said in there" said Tails looking back at the shop entrance, "she said it may have been a large animal" "but what exactly?" asked Shadow.

"No idea" said Tails, "but it's horrible" said Amy clutching more onto Sonic's arm, Sonic began to wince as Amy gripped his arm tighter. Amy then realised she was squeezing too hard and let go. Rouge just stared at the area feeling a bit sick, Shadow thought about what the girl had said and decided that he would do some more research when he and Rouge got home.

**Hi people! Sorry about the delay! I had writer's block! It's a pain! **

**Wow! A Witness! But what was it she saw attacking that Mobian?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Savage Attack**

Later that evening, Shadow sat at the computer typing into a search website, trying to see if he could find anymore information on the attack or anything that might have happened.

"…So" he thought aloud, "there have been three attacks this week, and the Mobians involved have been killed in brutal ways, but again, who or what might have done this" as he continued to type he tried to find an answer. As he was typing Rouge came into the room.

"Shadow" she said "Omega says it's dinner time" Shadow didn't look away from the screen, "ok…" he said almost zombie like. Rouge sighed and walked over, "Shadow you've been at that computer for hours; you'll do your eyes in, come downstairs"

Shadow blinked several times, he was getting headachy so he agreed with Rouge and stood up, "What were you doing?" Rouge asked "doing what I was doing this morning" replied Shadow "trying to find answers, but there's no straight or clear answer I can find" Rouge rubbed his back in sympathy.

When they got downstairs Omega had again set the table to make it look presentable and had made them steak and potatoes, Rouge smiled at the large robot and sat down, Shadow nodded at Omega and sat down with Rouge.

As they ate, Shadow kept looking out of the window, "I'm still baffled Rouge" he said "about these savage murders" Rouge nodded "we all are Shadow" she said "even the police and the Chaotix are baffled" Shadow nibbled his steak whilst staring at the window looking at the clouds that were shimmering silver by the light of the moon.

As soon as they had finished eating, Omega began to clear the plates, Rouge then thought she and Shadow would sit down to another film together, but Shadow had other ideas. Rouge walked out the dining room to see her lover standing by the front door putting his long leather coat on.

"Shadow?" she asked curiously "wh...What are you doing?" Shadow looked at the white bat, "I just realised we're out of red wine" he said, Rouge arched her eyebrow, "huh?" she said "ask Omega" said Shadow, "no no" said Rouge "I believe you, but I don't think we should go out? Not after what they've been saying on the news"

"Rouge" said Shadow "I'll be fine, I'm the Ultimate Lifeform remember?" Rouge rolled her eyes, everytime she said she was worried about his safety he'd give that answer. But she couldn't talk him out of not going out as he was a stubborn hedgehog.

"I'll go with you Shadow" she said reaching up for her coat, Shadow was surprised at Rouge wanting to go with him, but he didn't argue with her as she was as stubborn as him. As soon as Rouge had her coat on they began to walk outside the door.

As they walked down the street, Rouge kept her ears pricked up, she was really nervous; she didn't know whether the beast would come and attack them, yet Shadow kept his arm around her reassuring her as he confidently kept walking.

Shadow then stopped by a child's playground, his nose moved as he sniffed the air, he then saw something laying in the middle of the playground, "what's that?" he asked, Rouge also looked, "I dunno" she said, it looked like an animal sleeping on the ground, but it was laying too still to be asleep.

Shadow let go of Rouge's shoulders and walked over, as he got closer he then noticed some spots of blood on the ground lit up by the moon as it shone down on them. Shadow then looked at the body, it was an animal, but it was so nastily ripped apart he couldn't quite tell what it was.

Rouge walked over and she almost felt sick when she saw what was there, "good god" she whispered, Shadow then looked at the blood and felt worried, he then reached out a hand to the animal almost vomiting as he did, he touched the animal. "He's still warm" he whispered.

Rouge felt sick, but then felt terrified, "we gotta get out of here" she said, "If that animal's just been killed the beast we've been hearing about may still be here" Shadow nodded, as he stood up, he turned to the sound of squeaking, he looked over to see one of the swings was moving, even though they were the only ones there, and there was no wind at all.

"Shadow…" said Rouge in an almost panicked voice "lets go, this is freaking me out" Shadow reached out his hand and was about to say something when he felt something grab his leg, then a searing pain shot up his leg as if something had bitten him, he then screamed in terror and agony as he was pulled off his feet and dragged off.

Rouge also screamed and looked around for Shadow but all she could hear was his bloodcurdling scream as it began to fade in the darkness. "Shadow!" she called terrified and breathing heavily as she looked around. "Shadow!" she looked around the dark playground, her heart beating so hard it hurt and her stomach tight with fear and panic.

She kept looking around with panic, "Shadow!" she screamed, it was all quiet, except for the sound of crickets chirping and the creaking of the child's swings. She had never felt so terrified in her life, she looked around still calling Shadow's name, "Shadow!" she screamed "SHADOW!"

**Oh God...Shadow's been attacked! But what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Wounded**

As Rouge stood there frozen in fear, her eyes darted around the area, the shock of Shadow being dragged away hadn't ceased, she still looked around for her lover and called his name, "SHADOW!"

She could feel tears coming to her eyes as she looked around, tears of fear and sadness, when she turned and heard shouting, she then saw to her relief and shock Shadow running towards her screaming and yelling in terror. "Rouge!" he shouted "Rouge!"

Rouge ran to him, in the light of the moon she could see some red liquid on him and his coat was ripped; she grabbed him and pulled him close, Shadow was hysterical and he was yelling so much Rouge couldn't understand what he was saying. Rouge tried to calm him, but before she could say anything Shadow was yanked from her grasp screaming.

It was then Rouge saw something in the moonlight, it looked like a huge beast, like a large hairy dog, with long black thick fur, large long sharp fangs and large yellow eyes. Rouge screamed again as the beats lifted Shadow up in its large fangs and began to shake him about screaming.

Rouge was stunned and terrified, yet she moved quickly to save her lover, she screamed and began to kick the wolf with her boots and hit it with her bag but that seemed to make the beast more angry, it snarled and roared as it slashed and bit Shadow who screamed and screamed again as blood flew everywhere.

Rouge then shouted angrily at the beast and kicked it in the face, making it drop Shadow, but the beast roared and swiped at her with its giant paw sending her flying through the air. Rouge yelled then winced as she hit the ground, she then jumped up again and saw Shadow staggering blood pouring from his wounds as the beast was savouring the blood that was running down it's chin.

Rouge ran over and grabbed him, he looked a terrible state, his face was covered in blood and his clothes were torn and bloodstained, "come on!" she shouted "we gotta get out of here!" Shadow held onto her shoulders as she began to help him run back to her mansion.

As she helped him, Shadow kept stumbling as he was so bloody and wounded, "come on!" shouted Rouge "don't stumble!", she looked behind her to see the beast still coming after them, blood dripping from it's fangs lips and claws, Rouge tried to run more, then she heard the beast roar and growl, it was gaining on them!

As quick as she could she held Shadow tightly in her arms and opened her wings and began to fly into the air as she did, she looked back at the beast as it leapt up and snapped at her heel growling. Rouge flew higher, her heart was beating so hard it hurt and her stomach was tight with terror.

As she flew she soared towards the mansion that was just near the city centre, quickly she whipped out her keys and flew to the door, she opened it and they stumbled inside. As the light hit them, Rouge saw what a state Shadow was in. His clothes were ripped and his whole body was soaked in blood and he was covered in deep slashes and he was shaking in pain and terror.

Rouge took him to her bathroom and set him on the floor, "Shadow" she cried in a worried voice as she tried to take his ripped bloodstained clothes off, "no…" he spluttered in agony, "no…no…it hurts!" Rouge pulled off his clothes and she almost wanted to vomit at what she saw.

The slashes were so deep blood was seeping out, and she could tell from Shadow's face he was in a lot of pain. "Shhh" she whispered soothingly "Shhh" She grabbed a flannel and soaked it so she could wash his cuts, Shadow winced each time she dabbed his wounds.

"w…w….what the fuck was that!?!" he cried out "I don't know" said Rouge, her voice quavering "a big dog maybe?" she tried to remember what she saw, it sure was a large dog, but what kind of dog it was, she didn't know, but it was vicious and bloodthirsty.

As she dabbed his wounds Shadow then stopped wincing and began to calm down as if he wasn't in pain anymore, which made her suspicious, he placed her finger on one of the slashes over his chest, "does…does that hurt?" she asked, "n…no" said Shadow.

Rouge's eyes widened as she saw Shadow's wounds weren't bleeding heavily, "no…" she whispered "that's impossible" Shadow looked down at his wounds, "what?" "they're already healing" said Rouge, "no…no…this isn't right, I'm calling an ambulance"

As she tried to leave the bathroom, Shadow stopped her "no…no…it's alright" he said "I'm not bleeding anymore, I'll be ok….just let me rest, I feel fine now…ok?" "ok…" whispered Rouge, she wrapped her arms around Shadow as she began to cry, "I thought you were gonna die" she sobbed, "Shhh…Shhh" whispered Shadow stroked her hair and holding her close "I'm ok…I'll be fine"

Much later, Rouge lay in her bed wide awake as Shadow rested his head on her lap, she stroked his quills and head as he relaxed, he seemed fine after the horrific attack, but Rouge felt scared, what was that beast that attacked him, from appearance it looked like a large wolf, she looked down at Shadow again and decided that tomorrow she would do some research on what happened.

**So Shadow survived...but what was that beast? And what was so strange about those wounds on him? We'll know soon enough!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Research**

In the morning, Rouge rolled over in bed and saw Shadow sleeping peacefully next to her, he was wearing a black skull tee-shirt and his arms and body were covered with bandages that Rouge had put on him last night.

Rouge leaned over and kissed him, then went into the next room so she could look on the computer, she felt worried for her lover and she wished that she knew what it was that attacked him. She started the computer up, and then began to research on the internet.

As she was researching she then came across an interesting section, it was the recent Mobotropolis news, she clicked on it and began to read:

'**MYSTERIOUS FLESH HUNGRY BEAST CAUGHT ON CAMERA'**

_**It had seemed like another normal night for Mobotropolis, when CCTV cameras caught the footage of what seemed to be a large dog' **_

Rouge's eyes then glanced to a black and white yet blurred picture of what looked like a large dog luring outside a lit up shop, it was standing on it's hind legs, it looked about twice as tall as a normal mobian with thick fur, large arms, pointed ears and a sharp fangs, even though the CCTV image wasn't very clear, Rouge could tell it had blood on it's lips.

'_**This picture was taken last night in the early hours of the morning last night, it is a mystery of what this creature could be, some believe it is a creature that only comes out at night to hunt on Mobians, others claim it may be an escaped animal, in the meantime, animal experts are studying the picture hoping to come to a conclusion. **_

Rouge looked up from the computer and thought back to the attack last night; she could still see that beast in the light of the moon and streetlamps attacking Shadow, and Shadow screaming in terror and agony.

"But what could that monster have been!" she said loudly to herself, she then shut up when she heard Shadow groan, she got up and walked out of the office, she walked back into the bedroom to see Shadow still asleep. Rouge smiled at how cute he looked asleep, she then climbed back into bed with him and began to cuddle him from behind making Shadow sigh with pleasure.

Later that day, Shadow and Rouge sat on a bench near the park, Shadow could see many Mobians walking around and talking about what they had heard in the news and he could also see on the headline board at a corner shop across the road said the headline:

'**MYSTERIOUS KILLER BEAST PHOTOGRAPHED'**

'**CCTV FOOTAGE OF MYSTERY BEAST'**

Shadow sighed as he looked at the headlines, then began to stroke his shoulder, Rouge saw him and placed her hand on his arm, "you ok?" she asked concerned. Shadow nodded.

"I don't feel any pain at all" he said softly as he rubbed his shoulder again, "I feel nothing under the bandages" Rouge's eyes widened, "you can't feel anything?" she asked in a worried voice, Shadow shook his head. Rouge looked around; none of the public was paying attention to them, so she gently pulled Shadow to his feet and led him to the park where they hid behind a large oak tree.

"What are you doing?" asked Shadow, Rouge touched his shoulder, she could feel the bandages under his clothes, "can I see?" she asked, Shadow nodded and relaxed as Rouge lowered his coat and undid his black shirt so she could see. She then gently peeled off one of the bandages, then she stared for a long time.

The slashes were no longer bleeding and there was hardly any blood on the bandages, the slashes had completely healed and were only some pink marks where they had been, but what was most peculiar was that the fur on them was a little longer than Shadow's normal fur.

"Whoa…" she whispered, Shadow also looked at the scars and also stared, "shit Rouge" he said "they healed overnight! And how come I've gotten hairier there!" Rouge looked up at Shadow and shook her head, "I don't know" she said "but it's so weird…"

Shadow stroked his scars then pulled his shirt and coat back up, "I just don't want to think about it" he said softly, Rouge looked at him with sympathy, she knew he was still shocked by the attack and he felt edgy about it, "lets go home hun" she said, Shadow agreed and they began to make their way back home.

**Whoa...! The scars have healed really quickly! And Shadow's fur has gotten longer where the scars were! What could this mean? **

**Sorry about the wait, I had Writers Block! A pain in the backside! LOL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Realisation**

Later that evening, Shadow and Rouge sat in the living room, Shadow lay in Rouge's lap whilst she stroked his quills and the soft fur on top of his head. All day she had thought about the beast that had attacked him, she looked down at Shadow who was laying there with his eyes closed, she smiled at how cute he looked.

She looked up again then looked out the window where the moon was shining through, it was at its wanning stage, Rouge narrowed her eyes as she began to think, they went out only yesterday, and it was a bright moon, a full moon. That beast had attacked him, then the slashes had begun to heal….Rouge could feel the feeling of knowledge rushing over her.

"No…" she thought, "bitten….on a full moon….his slashes heals….now he's hairy…." She looked down at Shadow who still slept peacefully in her lap, she gently put her hands under his head and lifted it up, then placed a cushion under his head, Shadow didn't wake up but softly moaned. Rouge then left the room and ran up to the office.

She wondered if there were any books on what she was thinking of, or maybe some sites on the internet. She went over to the computer and turned it on. As it was loading, she began to look through the books on the shelves behind her. There were many books, old and new, she then saw a large book on one of the highest shelves, it was quite large and brown and had faded gold letters on the thick spine. 'History of Western Mobius's Magical Creatures and Beasts'

Rouge used her wings and flew up to the shelf, she then pulled the book off the shelf, she wrinkled her nose as the book was very dusty. I really need to dust those top shelves" she thought. She landed back on the floor and sat on a leather chair near the computer.

As she opened the book, the smell of old paper hit her nose, she then began to read through the chapters to find the right one. She saw the book covered many creatures, 'Dragons, Unicorns, Vampires, Mermaids, Witches, Goblins, Werewolves'

Rouge stopped at the chapter where it said werewolf and turned to the chapter, she then ran her finger under an interesting looking paragraph:

_**WEREWOLVES**_

_**The word **__**werewolf**__** is derived from two old-Saxon words, **__**wer**__** (meaning man) and **__**wolf**__**. Frequently used Greek terms **__**Lycanthropy**__** refers to the transformation process while **__**Lycanthrope, which is in fact **__**synonymous to**__** werewolf, is the afflicted person.**__** The popular definition of werewolf or lycanthrope is a man who transforms himself or being transformed into a wolf under the influence of full moon.**_

Rouge's eyes widened, she then began to read a little further into the book, she then came across another paragraph, with the writing it showed some old drawings, one of what looked like a wolf devouring a screaming mobian woman and another of a mobian man being tortured to death on a wooden wheel.

_**Origin of the Western Werewolf Legend**_

_**During middle ages, especially from 15th to 17th century, Mobius was under the dark shadow of ignorance and superstitions. Towns were underdeveloped and people lived near woods. The fear of wolves was like a nightmare. Their attacks were so frequent and atrocious in nature that people even feared to travel from one place to another. Every morning, countryside people would find half-eaten human limbs scattered on their fields. **_

_**The first recorded Werewolf sighting took place around the countryside of Western Mobius in 1591. An age-old pamphlet describes those shivering moments vividly. Few people cornered a large wolf and set their dogs upon it. They started to pierce it with sharp sticks and spears. Surprisingly the ferocious wolf did not run away or tried to protect itself, rather it stood up and turned out to be a middle-aged mobian, he was Abner Hemming a mobian dog from the same village. **_

"Abner Hemming" Rouge thought, she then saw a picture of a mobian dog dressed in medieval clothes with his name under the picture. With a beating heart she began to read on.

_**Hemming was put on a torture wheel where he confessed sixteen murders including two pregnant women and thirteen children. The history behind his downfall was rather bizarre. He had started to practice sorcery when he was only 12 and was so obsessed with it that even tried to make a pact with the Devil. Wearing a magic girdle he started to attack his enemies, real or imaginary. After several months, he would take the guise of a wolf and continued with his evil acts with more brutality. In the wolf form he used to tear up victims' throats and suck warm blood from veins. Gradually his thirst for blood grew and he roamed around fields in search of prey.**_

_**The savagery of his crimes was beyond imagination. The trial record motioned few of them. Once two men and a woman were walking along a road that went through the forest Hemming used to hide in. He called one of them into the forest. When the man did not return for a long time the second one followed his trail and also disappeared into the forest. When both the man didn't return for a long time the woman ran for her life. Later, two mangled male corpses were recovered from the forest, but the woman's body never reappeared. It was believed that Hemming had devoured it all. Young girls playing together or milking the cows in the fields were his frequent victims. He used to chase them like a hound, catch the slowest one, rape and kill her. Then he would drink hot blood and eat tender flesh from her body. However; the most gruesome sin he committed was upon his own son. He took him to a nearby forest, cracked the poor child's skull open and ate brain from it. **_

_**No punishment could match the magnitude of Hemming's crime. His flesh was pulled off with red-hot pincer, his arms and legs were broken and he was finally decapitated. His carcass was burned to ashes.**_

**_The Magistrate built a grim monument remembering the ghastly incident. Workmen put the torture wheel atop a tall pole with Hemming's head above it structured with the likeliness of a wolf. Sixteen pieces of yard long wood cuts were hung from the rim of the wheel commemorating poor souls of the victims. The words of Hemming's trial and execution spread across the lands in no time. His brutality, atrocity and savagery were beyond human comprehension and were readily related with the behavior of a wolf. People started to believe that such individuals with the shadow of wolves were living among them. They named them __Werewolves__._**

Rouge looked up from the book, "oh my God" she thought. She closed the book then looked up at the computer, it had loaded up. She got off the chair and walked over to it.

She then clicked the internet and waited for the search site, as she was doing that the door opened, Rouge turned around and saw Shadow standing there. Rouge gasped in shock, "whoa Shad" she said "gave me fright" she chuckled. Shadow smiled softly "sorry" he said, "what you doing up here? It's late"

"Oh erm…" said Rouge "just doing some research" Shadow walked over and began to massage her shoulders, "you work too hard babe" he said starting to kiss behind her neck. Rouge moaned as he kissed her. "Come to bed baby" he whispered, Rouge turned to him to kiss his cheek, "ok hun" she whispered "I'm coming"

Shadow kissed her cheek again and then walked into the bedroom, Rouge then put the book back and turned the computer off, she then walked into the bedroom and snuggled against Shadow who wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Rouge moaned and cuddled further into him, yet as she relaxed into bed she couldn't shake the words from the book out of her head, nor could she think of what to tell her lover about what she read.

**Hey people! Sorry about the wait, I had writer's block. The story you read was a reference to some research I read about werewolves in Medieval times. So Rouge knows now...but what she gonna do? And how is she going to tell Shadow? **

**Hope you like it and again sorry about the wait.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**First Signs**

In the morning, Rouge stood in the shower, letting the hot water pour over her, as she washed herself she kept thinking about Shadow, she felt so worried, especially after what she had read in the books.

As she looked up at the pouring water, she thought again about what she had been reading, "werewolf…" she thought, "my Shad…a werewolf…like that evil man….Abner Hemming" she felt her blood run cold as she thought of the crimes he had committed when he was alive, she felt even more sick at the way he was killed for his crimes.

"No…" she thought "My Shad can't be like that….he can't" she thought about Shadow before he had moved in with her, he had been a vengeful and aggressive hedgehog, but now he was calm and more gentle, but now…after being bitten, would he be an aggressive animal, after what she had read, would he become like that?

She turned off the shower and dried herself with a towel, then put on her robe, running her fingers through her wet hair she walked back into the bedroom, as she did, she saw something on the floor that shocked her greatly. Shadow was laying there rigid on the floor, his muscles were flexing and he was clawing the carpet as if in pain and was grinding his fangs.

"Shadow!" Rouge ran over and dropped by his side, Shadow was still gripping the carpet, Rouge then began to stroke his quills and fur, she knew that always calmed him down, "Shadow" she whispered "please calm down…take some deep breathes" Slowly Shadow began to calm down, he rolled onto his back and looked breathlessly at the ceiling.

He then turned his sweaty head towards a worried and almost tearful Rouge, "R…R…Rouge..." he whispered "Shadow" whispered Rouge "what happened to you? What…what were you doing on the floor?" Shadow touched his sweaty face, "I…I…I don't know…I'm…I'm not sure"

Rouge stroked his head as she placed it gently in her lap, "When I came out, you were rigid and clawing at the floor, I thought you were having a fit or something…" "W...what..?" whispered Shadow "you looked like you were in pain" whispered Rouge, "like your whole body was in agony" Shadow looked up at Rouge, he really didn't look good.

"Come hun" whispered Rouge "I think you should rest" Shadow looked up at the ceiling, "I don't feel good at all Rouge" he whispered, Rouge then placed her arms under his back to help him sit up, "I'll get you into bed" she whispered, Shadow then stood up leaning on her for support, as she helped him, Rouge looked at the scars from the attack, the hair was certainly longer.

She could also feel that his muscles seemed harder and more firmer, "mmm?" she thought as she felt his muscles helping him into bed, "his muscles seem firmer than before" she bit her lip worried again thinking about what she had read in the book.

Soon she managed to tuck Shadow up and she lay next to him stroking his quills. She couldn't help but smile a bit at how cute he looked, Shadow also smiled back, "you know what?" said Rouge, "you look real cute laying there, you're like a child almost" Shadow frowned a little, but he couldn't help but smile a little.

Rouge then leaned forward and nuzzled his nose, Shadow then reached up and stroked though her hair, Rouge then leaned down to kiss and nuzzle his right ear, Shadow moaned a little then leaned forward a little to kiss her soft smooth neck, as he did, his black nose began to waffle a little, a smell that he had never felt before was lingering on her neck, and it wasn't the soap or the perfume she had used whilst in the shower, but something else, almost sweet and sugary, and he wanted to smell more of it.

As he sniffed, Rouge's large ear pricked up noticing what he was doing and she pulled away, "Shadow?" she said, a little surprised, Shadow looked up snapping out of his trance. "Sorry Rouge" he said, smiling a little with embarrassment, "you smell so sweet"

Rouge looked at her lover, then the relief washed over her, she smiled and nuzzled him back, "you're like a little sniffer dog" she said, she then lay next to him and stroked his head, as she stroked him, she couldn't help wondering why he was sniffing her, he never normally did that.

Shadow stroked her cheek, "I'm sorry baby" he whispered, "I didn't mean to startle you, I just love your scent so much" Rouge kissed his ear then down to his cheek, "it's ok Hun" she whispered, she then giggled as she felt Shadow's tongue flicker her ear.

She then faced him again and smiled at him, yet under her smile she still felt a small stab of worry, why he was sniffing her, almost like a hungry dog, but Shadow looked so sincere when he said why he was sniffing her, he loved her scent, he had always loved her scent, that soft scent that belonged to her only. She looked at her lover again as he began to fall asleep again, she stroked his cheek and smiled again at how peaceful he looked.

**Shadow's sniffing Rouge....but what was he smelling if it wasn't her perfume or soap or natural scent even? **

**Sorry I'm taking my time, I'm trying to think of new ideas and trying to avoid the block!**

**Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Strange Behaviour**

As the days went by, Rouge tried to carry on as normal, but she was so worried about her lover, as each day went by, Shadow would act strangely and odd. Once Rouge caught him sniffing her again when she was looking out the window and when she asked him, he again made an excuse saying he was smelling her warm scent.

Each time he did it, Rouge enjoyed it at first, feeling his cold black nose nuzzle her and his pink tongue flicker behind her ear making her giggle, but then she would get a little scared when he began to sniff her again, almost hungrily. Also everytime he held her body close to him she could feel that his nails were sharper than normal.

One night about almost a week and a half after the attack, Rouge was sitting in the living room, she was reading a large book that had jewels in them, Rouge always enjoyed looking at jewels and also pictures of jewellery, it made her feel happy and made her forget her worries.

Just then she heard the door open, then she heard frantic running up the stairs, she turned to the dark hallway to see Shadow zip up the stairs very quickly, Rouge's eyes widened, something wasn't right, she turned and ran up the stairs as fast as she could, hoping to find Shadow.

She then heard crying in the bedroom, she looked in and saw Shadow stumbling into the bathroom, "Shad!" she cried, she ran in and saw him collapse on the floor. "Shadow!" she ran over to touch him, then she saw his hands, they were soaked in blood!

"OH MY GOD!" she cried, Shadow pulled away from her, "keep away from me!" he cried, "what happened?!?" cried Rouge, "I'm a monster!" shouted Shadow "I'm a fucking monster!" Rouge stood frozen in shock as Shadow turned to lean against the bathtub, his hands were covered in blood and his shirt and his chin were bloodied up and he had tears streaming from his eyes.

"Shadow!" Rouge cried, "w...w…what did you do!?!" Shadow looked up at her, tears streaming from his eyes, "I…I…." he choked, spluttering up blood, "I killed a Chao" Rouge's eyes went wide, "What!" she cried, "how!?! When!?!" Where is it!?!"

Shadow looked up at her again hiccupping, "outside…" he spluttered, Rouge quickly helped him to his feet and began to use a flannel to wipe his mouth and hands clean, Shadow then lead her outside to the sidewalk, he then pointed to some bushes by the road.

Rouge walked over and looked at what was there, she then felt sick to the stomach, there was a Chao, it was a pink and white Chao but it was dead and it was disembowelled and it's head was ripped off. She walked away in a dazed and held her chest and throat trying not to throw up.

She looked at Shadow who sat there with his knees pulled up to his chest, "Wh…what…am I?" he stammered, Rouge walked over and cuddled him, "Shadow…" she whispered, "please…" "What am I?" said Shadow again, "what have I become" "Shhh Shhh" whispered Rouge, "please calm down"

Shadow then turned and wrapped his arms around her sobbing, Rouge felt her heart break for him, "I love you Shadow" she whispered "I know you are not a monster, and I promise you, I won't breathe a word…" she kissed his forehead and held him closer "come on baby" she whispered "lets go back inside" Shadow nodded and with Rouge's help he stood up and they walked back into the mansion.

As they walked back inside, Rouge lead Shadow to the sofa and wrapped a velvet blanket around him, Shadow held it around him shaking; Rouge then sat next to him and held him close trying to comfort him. As she cuddled him, she began thinking about what had happened.

"I can't tell the Sonic Team about this" she thought "they'll be on Shadow like a bunch of Nazis, especially Knuckles" she thought about the red echidna and knew that he and Shadow didn't get on. "I can keep this secret" she whispered to herself, "I can keep it, I won't breathe a word, I will help my lover, and I'll do anything possible to help him"

**Oh dear...Shadow's truly turning! Poor little Chao....**

**Let me know what you think! Sorry it took so long.**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

**Nightmares**

Days passed, Rouge watched over her lover like a mother bear guarding her cubs, Shadow sure was vulnerable, especially with his weird behaviour, the killing of the Chao had appeared on the news, and the Sonic Team and the Chaotix were digging into the mystery.

Rouge sat in the garden watching the leaves fall, the cold air made her shiver, as they fell, the red leaves began to blow around in the wind and Rouge felt the cold wind in her hair. As she sat there, she thought again about the Chao attack, since the attack Shadow had refused to leave the house at night as he was scared it would happen again.

Rouge felt her stomach swirling as she remembered what she had seen on the news about the dead Chao.

_**Flashback**_

_Rouge stood in the kitchen, Omega was cleaning the kitchen as well as keeping an eye on some pancakes that were cooking, Rouge paced the kitchen looking at the small TV that was on one of the counters near the window, as she did she sipped some coffee that she'd made for herself earlier._

_Just then she heard the news theme come up, then a female sandy stoat with blonde hair appeared "Good morning, it's 8.30 am in the City of Mobotropolis, I'm Cathy White, on today's news, a father and his daughter made a gruesome discovery when they come across the corpse of a disembowelled Chao under a bush, the family say there were shocked and sickened by the sight"_

_Rouge looked at the TV and she lowered her coffee cup from her lips as she listened, then she saw the family who discovered the Chao appear on the TV. The father was a grey rhino and was holding his young daughter, a smaller rhino in a blue dress. "I was horrified" he said as he gazed at the camera, "It was supposed to be a normal walking daughter with my little girl and when we saw the blood on the ground and the dead Chao, it just sickened me, and upset my little girl, but I can't understand why anyone or anything would kill a helpless and defenceless animal"_

_Rouge felt so worried as the News continued, the police had said they had never seen anything so brutal and animal experts said that attacks on Chao were rare as Chao were never attacked, not by mobians or other animals and Chao were also very clever escaping from creatures that may attack them. _

_Just then she heard a gasp, she looked across to see Shadow standing in the doorway, he was dressed in his black jeans but not wearing a shirt and his scars were visible, his pupils were dilating, he looked really ill and was staring at the screen. Rouge turned to him and walked over, but Shadow turned and ran into the living room and collapsed on the sofa._

_Rouge ran over to him and dropped to his side "Shadow?" she whispered soothingly, are you ok?" Shadow sobbed into a pillow, "I killed a Chao Rouge" he said "a gentle animal that didn't do anything…I'm a monster!" Rouge wrapped her arms around him, "Shhh shhh" she whispered "its ok, you're not a monster..." Shadow turned to her and held her close._

_**End Flashback**_

Rouge wrung her hands as she thought about how scared Shadow was, and there was hardly anything she could do to comfort him. She looked at the leaves as they flew around her and brushed against her legs.

She was soon interrupted from her thoughts as she heard a scream from inside the house, she jumped up and ran inside, it sounded like Shadow screaming, she ran upstairs to the bedroom and ran in. She then saw Shadow writhing on the bed as if in agonizing pain and screaming, his fangs were bared and his hands were clawed.

Terrified Rouge ran over to him and grabbed his shoulders, "Shadow!" she cried, "Shadow wake up!" she began to shake him, but Shadow's hand appeared and pushed her off sending her across the room and hitting the wall. Rouge clearly was scared now; he seemed so strong, stronger than he ever had been.

She then ran into the bathroom and came back with a cup of water, she ran over and flung it over Shadow's face waking him from his state. Shadow opened his eyes and looked up at the white bat that stood there looking really frightened and holding the empty cup with a bruise on her shoulder.

"R…Rouge?" said Shadow, "WH…what the?" Rouge cupped his face, "Shadow" she whispered "you were dreaming, you had a bad dream" Shadow lay back on the pillow, "it was horrible Rouge" he whispered "so nasty…blood…massacre, horror…" Rouge sat on the bed and cradled his head, "Oh Rouge" he whispered, "it was so nasty…" Rouge pulled him up to her chest, "shhh, shhh" she said, "it's gonna be ok, I promise"

**My Goodness, Shadow getting stronger too! But what will Rouge do? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Morgana Ravenwolf**

As the days went by, Rouge got more and more worried, Shadow was still having nightmares and even looking like he was fitting in his sleep, Rouge had even resorted sleeping on the sofa in the bedroom because she was scared of Shadow when he was having nightmares.

She wanted to do something, but she was scared of talking to the Chaotix and the Sonic Team about it because she thought they'd be on him like a bunch of Nazis. She thought if she told them, they would maybe think about killing him, she knew Knuckles would suggest death for Shadow because she knew Shadow and Knuckles didn't like each other at all.

One day, Rouge was sitting on the sofa reading a newspaper; she was trying to find out more news about any more attacks on Mobians or animals, as she scanned through the paper she then saw an article, she placed her finger on it and began to read:

**Morgana Ravenwolf**

**Physic, Tarot Reader**

**Spiritual Healer and Advisor**

**Book by appointment**

"Morgana Ravenwolf" Rouge thought for a moment, then she remembered, Morgana was the sorceress who helped them out when the Evil witches attacked Mobotropolis, "if she helped us defeat the witches" she thought "maybe she could help me and Shadow"

She took the address that was at the bottom of the article and picked up her handbag, she then wrote a note for Shadow who was still asleep in the bed, since his nightmares had been keeping him awake at night he had started sleeping more in the day.

In her note, Rouge had said she was going to get some shopping in Mobotropolis, but she didn't say she was seeing Morgana. She then kissed Shadow's forehead and placed the note on the pillow. She then pulled on her iron boots and coat and grabbed her handbag then left the house to go to Morgana's shop.

Rouge walked through the city, as she walked she could see the televisions in some of the shops and the news was on them, talking again about the brutal murder of the Chao.

Rouge bit her lip and kept on walking, she soon reached a street where it was very narrow and quiet, she walked past some antique shops and some second hand shops until she got to a shop by the end of the alleyway, it was a shop with the words _**'Crystals and Cauldrons'**_ in big old letters.

She opened the door and slowly walked inside, as she did, the doorbell above the door made a tingling sound, then the smell of strong incense hit her nose, as she shut the door she looked up to see something moving on the bookcase it looked like a cloth moving.

Rouge's eyes widened, the cloth was alive, she then heard sweeping and saw a large broom brushing the floor, with no-one holding onto it! Rouge gasped, as she did, she saw the white sorceress appear in the room from behind some shelves. The Mongoose then clapped her hands and the broom and cloth fell lifeless.

"Ahh!" she said smiling as if nothing had been happening, "Rouge the Bat" Rouge shook her head snapping out of her surprise and looked at the white mongoose. Morgana smiled at her, "you've come for advice Rouge?" she asked. Rouge then remembered why she had come in the first place, "yes" she said "yes Morgana, I need your help, I need to know the facts"

Morgana's smile faded when she saw the worry in Rouge's eyes, "You wish to know the facts?" she asked, Rouge nodded, Morgana quickly walked over to the door and changed the sign from open to closed, she then beckoned Rouge to the back of the shop to a hanging curtain.

The mongoose pulled the curtain aside and led Rouge behind a door which showed a beautifully decorated room with hanging curtains and cushions and in the centre was a large crystal ball. Morgana sat down at one end of the crystal ball and motioned Rouge to sit opposite her.

Rouge sat down and Morgana looked at her, "You want my advice Rouge" she said, "I can sense it is of the worst kind" Rouge nodded, "The animal" said Rouge, "the one that has been terrorizing the city for weeks" Morgana looked worried, then held her hand out to Rouge.

Rouge hesitated for a moment then placed her hand in Morgana's white palm, Morgana held her hand then placed her other over the crystal ball closing her eyes as she did so, as she held her hand over crystal ball, Rouge watched as the smoke began to form and take shape.

Rouge then looked up at Morgana who had her eyes shut and was still continuing to concentrate, then she saw the sorceress's lips move as she spoke the following words:

He who desires to become an oboroten', let him seek in the forest a hewn-down tree; let him stab it with a small copper knife, and walk round the tree, repeating the following words:

_On the sea, on the ocean, on the island, on Bujan,  
On the empty pasture gleams the moon, on an ashstock lying  
In a green wood, in a gloomy vale.  
Towards the stock wandereth a shaggy wolf,  
Horned cattle seeking for his sharp white fangs;  
But the wolf enters not the forest,  
But the wolf dives not into the shadowy vale,  
Moon, moon, gold-horned moon,_

_Check the flight of bullets, blunt the hunters' knives,  
Break the shepherds' cudgels,  
Cast wild fear upon all cattle,  
On men, all creeping things,  
That they may not catch the grey wolf,  
That they may not rend his warm skin!  
My word is binding, more binding than sleep,  
more binding than the promise of a hero!_

_Then he springs thrice over the tree and runs into the forest, transformed into a wolf."_

Rouge stared at Morgana for long time until the sorceress opened her eyes and looked at Rouge again. "Rouge…" she said in solemn tone, "I know what it is you fear…." Rouge nodded, "and I also know….that your lover is one of them…." "What…?" asked Rouge.

Morgana looked solemn again, "your lover….the ultimate life form….Shadow the hedgehog, has been branded…." Rouge felt her stomach churn from fright, "…with the curse of the Lycan…." "wh…what?" said Rouge in a broken voice "…the werewolf" whispered Morgana. Rouge gasped and tears began to fill her eyes as she took in what Morgana said.

**So the beast that roams is the werewolf! But what will happen now? And how will Rouge deal with it?**

**Sorry about the wait, I was on holiday for a couple of weeks and I had some writers block, but I think I'm on track now! Lol!**

**The words Morgana said was a Russian Poem of the werewolf, Hope you like!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Bloody Crime**

Morgana sat next to Rouge holding her as she cried into her, "no…." she whispered "no…it can't be! No!" Morgana held Rouge close, "please" the mongoose whispered "please don't cry" but Rouge kept sobbing.

"My Shadow…" whispered Rouge "my beloved Shadow….a monster…" she was sobbing so hard she could hardly catch her breath. "Shhh…Shhh" whispered Morgana, "Please calm down" "Calm down!" cried Rouge "Calm down! My Boyfriend's a monster!" she shook her fists, "and how can I cure him! How can I stop him being a monster!"

Morgana took hold of Rouge's arms and began to shake her, "Rouge" she said "you have to calm down! I can look for something to help your boyfriend" Rouge sniffled and looked up at the Sorceress. "You…you can?" she whispered. Morgana nodded, "I can help in any way I can…I have helped you before…and I plan to help again.."

Rouge wiped her eyes and blew her nose with a tissue, "..Ok" she whispered, she then looked out the window and saw it was getting dark, "I trust you Morgana" she whispered, Morgana nodded and helped her to her feet. "I better get home Morgana" she said, "please…let me know what you find…"

"Of course I will" said Morgana, Rouge then wrote down her name and gave it to Morgana, "phone me as soon as you do" Morgana nodded as Rouge walked to the door and opened it. Morgana then watched the white bat walk out the door, then turned back to her room as she did, she pulled a book off the shelf in her shop which had information about werewolves in it, "I will help you Rouge" she whispered as she walked back into the back room, "I promised"

Meanwhile, Rouge walked from the city centre back to her mansion, as she walked, she saw some blue lights glowing up the street. Rouge narrowed her eyes and ran up to see what had happened.

As she got closer, she saw Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and the Chaotix standing there with a crowd of Mobians. "Sonic!" she called as she ran up, "what's happened?" Sonic turned to Rouge, "You wouldn't want to see Rouge" he said. "What?" asked Rouge.

"It's brutal" said Amy, "more than just brutal" said Knuckles, "it's really really nasty!" Rouge bit her lip, "how bad?" she asked, Amy leaned towards Rouge, "A couple were slaughtered as they walked from their house…" Rouge went pale, "no…" she whispered, "h...h…how?" "Slashed to pieces and chunks bitten out" said Sonic "it was the beast" said Knuckles.

Rouge then saw through the two stretchers being taken into an ambulance, the police were asking some witnesses what they saw, Rouge then felt worried, she then turned and ran towards her house, "Hey!" called Sonic "where you going?" Knuckles frowned at Rouge as she disappeared down the street.

As soon as Rouge got to the mansion she ran in and went to look for Shadow, "Shadow?" she called "Shadow?" she ran upstairs to the bedroom to look for him, "Shadow!" she then ran into the bedroom to look for him. As she stood in the bedroom, she saw blood on the bathroom door, "n…no!" she cried, she ran over and heard sobbing from inside.

She opened the door, and what she saw made her want to scream, there was Shadow, sitting naked in the bathtub, blood was all over the tiles and on the floor, and his clothes that were laying on the floor were torn. "Shadow!" Rouge cried, she ran over and grabbed her lover, "what…what…happened?"

Shadow turned to her, and Rouge stepped back in pure horror and fear, he looked so different, his eyes were pulsing red as tears fell from them, "get away from me!" he shouted, his voice was a snarl "get the fuck away from me!" "Shadow!" cried Rouge "What happened!"

"Get out!" Shouted Shadow again his voice snarling, Rouge looked at her lover again in horror at the blood on his hands and arms, the bathwater was bright red and his quills were messed up. Shadow snarled then he started to pant, Rouge looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"R…Rouge?" Shadow whispered "What…what's happening to me?" Rouge walked over to her lover and knelt beside the bathtub, "What happened?" Rouge whispered placing her hand on Shadow's bloody hand "I…I…" Shadow whispered, "I…I killed two mobians….I don't know what made me do it….I could smelt it…that sweet taste….I wanted it so bad….I couldn't stop it…."

Rouge then felt the horror rush through her, "No" she thought, "he can't…" "I didn't know how to stop it…." Cried Shadow, he started to bang his head on the bathtub, "I'm a monster! A FUCKING MONSTER!" "Shadow!" cried Rouge, she pulled his bloody head towards her and held him against her chest, "Shadow please…" she cried "Please calm down!"

"No!" cried Shadow pushing her away "don't you understand how dangerous it is to be around me!" Rouge looked at him, the tears starting to fall again, "I'm a monster!" said Shadow "you have to stay away from me!" Rouge stood up and shook her head "No…" she whispered, "I can't….I won't!"

Shadow stood up from the bath, the bloody water dripping from his naked body, "you must Rouge!" he cried "if I hurt you…." "No Shad…" said Rouge "I'm going to put a stop to this…I'll save you! I will help you! Even if it costs me my life!" "No!" screamed Shadow "This is far too dangerous…I love you….but I cannot…."

Shadow was instantly cut off when a stream of bright silver light shone through the bathroom window, the moon then shone on the bathtub and into his fur, as it did, Shadow began to hyperventilate. Rouge watched then took a step back "No…" she sobbed "No! Please no!...."

**Oh no! The beast is finally appearing in Shadow!**

**Run Rouge! Go! **

**Hope you like! Let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Transformation**

Shadow hyperventilated then leaned on the bathtub, he then began to splutter and cough up blood, as he looked up Rouge saw his eyes begin to turn more bloody red, "Rouge…" he growled "get out! GET OUT!" Rouge stood there, almost too terrified to move or even scream.

Shadow writhed and clenched his teeth in agony, his muscles then began to bulge making noises of cracking as they swelled. As he changed, Rouge kept standing there in pure terror, tears flowing from her eyes. Shadow then grasped his head screaming and groaning in agony as his fur got longer, his muscles bigger and his ears longer.

He then looked up, his face was changing rapidly, his snout got longer and his teeth grew sharper and his body bigger and taller. Rouge stared at the creature Shadow had become, tears still falling from her eyes from terror. The creature was a tall muscular black wolf, with a red streak running down its back and its eyes were red slits, they were staring at Rouge, staring at the terrified white bat.

"Shadow…" said Rouge, finding her voice at last, not believing what she was seeing, "Shadow…please no!" Werewolf Shadow looked at Rouge, in his head he could hear bloodthirsty words and thoughts, "Kill!" came the voices, "Kill! Taste her, the blood is life!" All Shadow could see was Rouge standing there, and red lines were running through her body, with his werewolf eye he could see her veins and her beating heart.

Rouge kept standing there, then finally werewolf Shadow snarled loudly showing his long sharp fangs, Rouge then felt her heart jump, then she turned and began to run out the bathroom, as soon as she did, werewolf Shadow bounded after her, growling and snarling.

Rouge ran out the bedroom then into the hallway, as she ran she looked behind her seeing the werewolf that was once her lover bounding after her, knocking over furniture, household ornaments, pictures and statues causing them to smash to the ground, as the wolf chased her, his claws scratched the floors kicking up carpets and scratching the wood.

Rouge then saw the stairs and ran down them, she then had to use her wings to fly up as werewolf Shadow took a swipe at her, narrowly missing her legs, Rouge screamed as she dodged his large clawed paw, she then began to scream, "Omega!" she shouted "Omega! Help me!"

No sooner had she had screamed for help, Omega came out of the kitchen and saw the werewolf, "ROUGE!" he cried out "RUN! I WILL PROTECT YOU!" Rouge dived over Omega's head to get behind him, then Omega lifted his hand turning it into a gun to shoot Shadow, but Shadow roared and leaped on Omega's head, and before Omega could do anything Werewolf Shadow ripped out the wires in his chest and smashed his head in sending frayed wires everywhere.

Rouge watched on in horror as Omega hit the floor wires sticking out of his chest and his severed head rolled across the hallway, frayed sparking wires spitting, "No…" she whispered "Omega…." She looked up at werewolf Shadow who suddenly howled loudly, Rouge then turned and ran into the living room.

Shadow started to follow in hot pursuit, he leapt at Rouge who dodged him and ran to a glass cupboard with guns, she then smashed the glass with her elbow and pulled out a shotgun, she then turned to Shadow and clicked it, "GET BACK!" she screamed "GET THE FUCK BACK!" Werewolf Shadow snarled then began to leap at her again, but Rouge pulled the trigger, the gun exploded loudly and the bullet struck werewolf Shadow in the shoulder, the werewolf howled in agony then bounded away towards the window he then smashed his way through the window and into he moonlit night.

Rouge watched him go, her legs collapsed under her, as she fell amongst the shards of glass from the cupboard, she then dropped the gun as it made a large clatter on the floor. She looked across to the lifeless Omega and cried. She then lay on the floor and sobbed with fear and terror from almost being slashed to pieces but also at the heartbreak at what her lover had become.

**Oh my God....Shadow has now become the beast that hunts in the Full Moon. **

**R.I.P Omega.....he sure was a hero there....**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Devastation**

For a long time Rouge sat there in the messy living room staring at the shattered window, her heart thudded in her chest and her stomach felt heavy, she could swear she could feel her heartbeat through her whole body.

Fear and devastation was mixing through her, she didn't know what to do, or what to think, she looked down at her hands, they were bleeding from when she had fallen on the shards of glass from the shattered glass cupboard. "She then looked up around the room, she then saw the photos of her and Shadow on the walls, of them on missions, in the park and even when they were at dinner together.

Tears fell from her eyes at the sadness of those memories, now she was afraid she would never experience them again. She then looked over to the door where Omega lay dead in the hallway, Rouge then shakily stood up and walked into the hallway, blood dripping from her cut up hands.

As she walked into the hallway she stared at the broken up robot in sadness and thought about how she had released him and Shadow from that room, prisoners, but then she had set them free and they formed Team Dark. She dropped next to Omega and studied his body, the lights had gone from him, and the wires were torn and damaged.

"Oh Omega" she whispered softly, "you were a hero then…you tried to help me…." She lay her head on his metal chest as her tears fell, "Thank you…for doing what you could" she then looked up and looked around the hallway and up the stairs where everything lay in a mess.

With tears in her eyes, Rouge walked upstairs and into the bathroom to bathe, she washed her bloody hands and her hair and bandaged her hands, as she dried herself she thought of the memories of Shadow helping her out the bath or shower and drying her off in affection, she loved the feel of his hands on her body, running along her curves and her soft breasts.

"Oh Shadow" she whispered, "if only we hadn't gone out that night" she clutched the towel in her hands as she dried herself, "If only I could turn back time and we had never gone out, you never would have been attacked" She then walked over to the bed and looked at a picture of her and Shadow standing together by the lake in the Mobotropolis Park.

"Oh God" she thought, "Shadow…if only I knew where you had gone, I can go find you, and save you….I remember saying it to you before, if the whole world is against you….I will always remain by your side…." Her tears fell again. "And I promised I would, and I will now, I'll get a cure…find you…and save you…even if it costs me my life"

Rouge then walked to the wardrobe and began to pull on her purple catsuit and her iron boots, "I have to get to Morgana's!" she thought, "She has to have the cure ready!" she then strapped a belt of daggers and guns around her waist, she then wiped her tears, "Hang in there baby" she whispered "I will help you…I promised"

A little while later, Rouge flew through Mobotropolis to where Morgana's shop was, before she left she had removed Omega's smashed body and hid him in one of the dark rooms in her mansion, she had also covered up the smashed window with a wooden plank.

Rouge flew a little further until she saw Morgana's shop; she landed and ran inside, "Morgana!" she cried "Morgana!" she looked around the shop and saw the sorceress appear from behind some shelves. "Rouge!" she cried in worry, "what is it?"

Rouge leaned against the counter in exhaustion, "It happened" she panted, the tears beginning to fall again, "Shadow…..he….he turned" Morgana's eyes went wide and she dropped some books she was holding, "No…." she whispered, Rouge nodded, "He's become the beast of the night…." Whispered Rouge, "the…the werewolf…"

**The loyalty of his lover, how sweet.....Rouge would never give up!**

**But what's gonna happen next? And what are the Sonic Team gonna do? Find out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Efforts**

Meanwhile, The Sonic Team had gathered at Tail's Garage, another news report had appeared saying that the beast of the night had struck again, this time on a merciless rampage, a family had been killed when walking back from a night out together and were horribly disembowelled and ripped to pieces.

"Guys" said Sonic "This is serious, this beast is terrorizing Mobotropolis, and we have to do something about it!" "Like what?" asked Amy, "the beast is a killing machine! It'll brutally killing everything and everyone in it's path!" "Almost everything that moves!" said Espio.

"So how can we stop it?" asked Charmy, Sonic went silent for a bit, "I don't know" he said, "But there is one thing we can do" "What?" everyone asked, "is to stop at nothing to find out about this creature, we gotta see it for ourselves! All we've seen is footage from camera or heard of what it might be from witnesses, but we gotta see for ourselves!"

"You're right Sonic!" said Tails, "but how?" Sonic looked determined, Amy looked worried, she knew when Sonic had that look on his face, it usually meant he was going to do something reckless and maybe even fatal. "I shall find out myself" said Sonic, "when it gets dark I'm going out to find it myself" "WHAT!?!" everyone cried, "NO!" cried Amy, "You're crazy!" said Knuckles.

Sonic crossed his arms, "Guys" he said "I'm the fastest thing alive! I know I can do this! I can outrun every living creature on the planet of Mobius!" Knuckles rolled his eyes, "But Sonic!" said Amy "you'll get yourself killed!" "No I won't Amy" said Sonic "I'll be careful!"

Everyone was reluctant to the idea, but they agreed, if Sonic knew what he was doing, they agreed to let him go, "I'll find that beast" he said, "I'll find out what it is and if I can…" he picked up a gun and clicked it, "…I'll blast him" Everyone nodded. "Be careful Sonic" said Amy, Sonic nodded, "Don't worry" he said "I'll be ok"

Back at Morgana's Morgana had taken Rouge into her back room, Rouge had told her everything that happened, when she had run in and found Shadow in the bath covered in blood, then how the full moon had appeared and he had transformed into the beast, she then broke down in tears as she explained how werewolf Shadow had chased her through the house and Omega had been killed trying to protect her.

Morgana could feel the tears in her eyes seeing Rouge look so upset and scared, she stroked Rouge's shoulder and kept handing her tissues. "Rouge" she said as she tried to console the sobbing bat, "I have been taking this seriously, and I have been looking through all the books, then I found this"

She held up a syringe with a purple liquid in it, Rouge looked up at her from crying, "Wh…what's that?" she asked through her tears. "Muskhood" said Morgana, she placed the syringe in front of Rouge then placed an old leather bound book in front of her, the words read on the front, 'Werewolves, Origins and Myths' she then turned to a page that had a gold bookmark and showed her the page:

_**Aconitum**__**(known as **__**aconite**__**, **__**monkshood**__**, or **__**wolfsbane**__**) **__is a __genus__ of flowering __plant__ belonging to the buttercup family __**(**__**Ranunculaceae**__**).**__ There are over 250 __species__ of __Aconitum._

_Aconite has been ascribed with supernatural powers relating to __werewolves__ and other __lycanthropes__, either to repel them, relating to aconite's use in poisoning wolves and other animals, or in some way induce their lycanthropic condition, as aconite was often an important ingredient in witches' magic ointments. In folklore, Aconite was also said to make a person into a werewolf if it is worn, smelled, or eaten. They are also said to kill werewolves if they wear, smell, or eat aconite._

Rouge stopped reading and looked up at the sorceress, "Muskshood" she whispered, Morgana nodded, "for centeries, Mobians have used the plant to kill and even cure people of the werewolf curse" Rouge looked worried, "you mean…I have to kill Shadow to save him?" she asked as tears formed in her eyes.

The sorceress shook her head, "No Rouge" she said, "the amount of monkshood there is enough to clear the curse in Shadow's body, not enough to kill him, some Mobians have been foolish enough to inject victims with too much, too much it poisons the body" Rouge clutched the syringe close.

"I will help my lover Morgana" she whispered, "even if it costs me my life" Morgana nodded at the bat, "you must be careful Rouge" she said, "in his werewolf form, Shadow will no longer remember you" "I understand that" whispered Rouge, Morgana picked up the book and closed it.

"For centuries, Mobians have fought werewolves, and other dangerous creatures, but then things went quiet when the King and Queen of the Werewolves were put into imprisonment slumber, then Abner Hemming, a local man, obsessed with them, decided to take things further"

"Whoa…." Said Rouge, Morgana nodded and pulled aside a curtain in the room with showed two wolf figures in armour, chained and with masks over their faces, and in the middle showed the crazed murderer, Abner Hemming, "Abner was no true werewolf" said Morgana, "he was a crazed man, obsessed, power hungry, his crimes got him killed gruesomely, but Shadow….he is a true werewolf, yet his crimes are not done on purpose"

Rouge looked at the painting, curious, "It was the famous gypsy hunters that imprisoned the king and queen of the werewolves, yet even though they lie in eternal imprisoned slumber, their sons and daughters (the werewolves) still roam the planet, along with the other feared and unfeared immortals"

Rouge looked at the painting then down at the syringe holding the muskshood, "I understand it all Morgana" she whispered, "Abner Hemming was a real monster, not a real werewolf, but Shadow is no monster, not in his heart, and I plan to free him" Morgana nodded, "be brave Rouge" she whispered "good luck" Rouge gripped the syringe and nodded.

**So Sonic is going to find out the dangerous way who the beast is, yet Rouge is going to try to save Shadow....But what will happen next! Find out in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Hunt**

That night Sonic walked through the quiet streets of Mobotropolis, his hand gripped his gun tightly, it was another full moon, and the air was still and cold, there was no-one on the street, it seemed that people were too scared to go out because of the beast that roamed the streets by moonlight.

Sonic twitched his sensitive ears to listen, even the slightest sound made him alert, he wanted to make sure that he was ready and prepared, he wanted to find out what that beast was and bring it down, he wanted to protect his friends and the people of the city, he knew they didn't call him Mobius's Hero for nothing.

As he walked his ears pricked up when he heard a howling from the Mobotropolis Park, "Bingo!" he thought, he quickly revved up his feet and ran towards the sound, he held up his gun and held it up to the level of his eye. "Ok" he said quietly to himself, "I'll find that beast!"

He soon arrived at the park and looked around, his heart began to beat hard in his chest, he had to admit to himself he was scared, but he had to do this, he had to find that beast, "come on you scary night-time monster" he whispered, "come out come out wherever you are!"

As he turned around he suddenly heard a rustle, then the sound of growling, Sonic's heart leapt to his throat, he then turned and saw something crouching behind a tree, in the dark light of the street lamps it looked like a big hairy dog with black and red fur. Sonic gasped in horror, then the dog bared its teeth and leapt towards him.

Sonic was stunned but he moved quickly, he leapt in the air and did a backflip just as the dog went for him, the dog then turned around and leapt for him again fangs and claws bared. Sonic then leapt for the tree as the dog slashed at him missing him by a whisker. As he did, Sonic dropped his gun!

"Damn!" thought Sonic as he leapt higher and higher into the tree trying to avoid the claws and teeth of the savage dog. As he climbed he kept looking at the dog that continued to slash and bite him. "This is no ordinary dog!" he cried, he then pulled his foot out the way as the dog slashed again at him.

As the dog kept trying to attack him Sonic saw his gun on the ground, if he moved quickly, he may be able to grab it and then shoot the beast or scare it off, he looked at the beast then at the gun, as he kept looking at them both, he tried to get the timing right to jump, if he got the timing wrong, he could end up being slashed to pieces.

Meanwhile Rouge was flying through the city looking for werewolf Shadow, she gripped the syringe tightly in her hand, her sensitive ears twitched as she listened for any noise that would help her find him.

As she was scanning the area, she suddenly saw the park in Mobotropolis, she then saw Sonic on top of a tree trying to avoid being slashed by a large dog, her heart skipped a beat when she saw the dog, "NO!" she cried, "Sonic! Shadow!" she dived down and flew towards the ground. "I have to stop Shadow!" she thought.

She landed on the other side of the lake in the park and watched Sonic still trying to avoid Werewolf Shadow from attacking him, "how can I do this?" she thought, she then had an idea, she could howl like a wolf and hopefully that would save Sonic and werewolf Shadow would come to her.

Taking a deep breath, Rouge made a howling sound, "AHHHRRRROOOOOWWWWW!" she called, "AAAHHHHRRRROOOOWWW!" on hearing her howling, Werewolf Shadow stopped attacking Sonic and ran in the direction of Rouge's howl.

Rouge then stood in a stance and held up the syringe, Werewolf Shadow kept bounding towards her and snarling, Rouge then saw how aggressive Werewolf Shadow was getting and used her wings to fly up into the air before he could slash her.

Sonic meanwhile had gotten down from the tree and grabbed his gun, he then saw Rouge in trouble as she was trying to avoid Werewolf Shadow slashing her with his large claws. "ROUGE!" he cried "HOLD ON!" Rouge kept avoiding werewolf Shadow's slashes as well and trying to see where she could jab the needle into him so she could cure him.

She then flew towards the trees, hoping the trees would delay him, maybe even slow him down if he didn't have so much space to jump, she then flew towards the ground and faced werewolf Shadow as he went towards her. No sooner was he doing so that the full moon went behind a cloud.

As the moon vanished, Werewolf Shadow began to change, the werewolf began to clutch the ground and bare his fangs, then began to writhe, Rouge watched in horror as the large werewolf began to get smaller, and his fur shorter, then the face of the werewolf began to turn Mobian and more hedgehog.

Rouge continued to watch as the werewolf hedgehog began to turn back into a normal Mobian hedgehog, "Shadow?" she cried, the hedgehog looked up panting from being changed back and saw her. "Rouge….?" He gasped, "Oh God!" Rouge ran over to him and threw her arms around him, "oh Shadow" she cried as tears flowed from her eyes "I thought I lost you!"

Shadow put his arms around Rouge and held her close, "Oh God….Rouge…" he whispered, tears flowing rapidly from his eyes, "what….what have I become?" he wiped his chin showing blood, "I…I'm a monster" "Shadow" whispered Rouge, Shadow held her tightly, "Rouge" he said "I can't…I can't stay here….if anyone saw…."

"No" said Rouge, "I don't care….I'm going to help you…." She then reached into her iron boot where she had hid the syringe, "I said I'd put my life on the line for you, and I will, I said I'd stick by you no matter what!" As she was speaking she didn't know Sonic had followed her and Shadow into the trees and was now staring at them embracing in the dark, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened, he had seen the whole thing!

Rouge continued to talk soothingly to Shadow, "I'm going to help you Shadow" she whispered, Shadow embraced her tighter, "Rouge I…" Shadow then paused as he felt pain run over his body, he looked up to see the moon start to appear again, "NO!" he screamed in his head, he had to get Rouge off him before he turned.

He pushed Rouge forcibly off, Rouge gasped as she hit the ground, "Shadow!?!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes, Shadow looked at her hyperventing before looking up at the moon. Rouge saw it and she felt terror stab in as well as devastation.

"Rouge…" Shadow choked "you must get out of here!" "NO!" cried Rouge "I won't leave you!" "GO!" Shadow shouted as her began to change, crying out in agony as his muscles got bigger and his fur longer. "GO NOW!" he roared in a deep growling way. Rouge stood there as tears fell again, "NO!" she sobbed "NNOOO!"

Sonic watched in horror, "NO!" he thought "I must save Rouge!" he quickly revved up his feet and ran towards Rouge, he then zipped past Shadow as he transformed back into his werewolf form howling and grabbed Rouge. He then started to run with her in his arms.

Rouge shocked at being grabbed saw Sonic looking down at her, with concern mixed with anger on his face, "Sonic!" she cried, "Don't worry Rouge" said Sonic "I'm here to help" He held Rouge close as he ran through the trees as Werewolf Shadow now fully transformed again began to bound after them fangs and teeth bared.

**So Sonic's seen the whole thing! Now what will happen? **

**Find out in the next chap!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Truth comes out**

Sonic held Rouge close in his arms running as fast as he could as Werewolf Shadow bounded after them, his fangs dripping and claws extended, Rouge held onto Sonic tightly as he ran, Sonic then saw a large van he then leapt up on top of it, werewolf Shadow tried to jump after him but he couldn't jump high enough to reach them.

Sonic then placed Rouge down and pulled out his gun and pointed it at Werewolf Shadow, he pulled back the flintlock, but as he fired Rouge shoved his hand away from werewolf Shadow, and werewolf Shadow startled by the noise turned and ran, but Sonic shoved Rouge off him and tried to fire at him again.

NO!" screamed Rouge, Werewolf Shadow then bounded off snarling as he went, Sonic pulled away from Rouge again, "that's not your boyfriend anymore Rouge!" shouted Sonic, "What?" cried Rouge "you knew? Before or after I stopped you from killing him?"

"Before" growled Shadow, Rouge then slapped Sonic across the face, "and still you tried to kill him!" she screamed "you bastard!" Sonic grabbed her arm before she could hit him again, "Rouge!" he shouted "he's a werewolf he's going to kill people!" "He can't help it! It's not in his nature!" shouted Rouge, "I've been trying to help him!"

"You knew he was the beast all along and you never told us!" shouted Sonic "if the others know…" "I know!" shouted Rouge "you'll be on him like a bunch of Nazis!" "What!" cried Sonic "you think of us that way?" "After all that talk you do in your meetings!" snarled Rouge "yes!"

Sonic felt his heart tighten with anger, "how dare you Rouge!" he cried "if you think that way about us you're wrong!" "Yeah right!" said Rouge turning away from the blue hedgehog. "No Rouge" said Sonic, "Look, even if Shadow and I were rivals I still care about him!"

Rouge didn't turn around, her hand was gripping the syringe and her hand was getting all sweaty. "Rouge" said Sonic "It's true, I care about Shadow, as do the rest of our team…" "Except maybe that Knuckle-head" growled Rouge. A sweat drop appeared on Sonic's head as he heard Rouge say that.

"Look…" said Sonic, placing his hands on Rouge's shoulders, "Please…just see reason….Shadow can't be helped, we have to stop him, before he hurts someone else" Rouge turned to Sonic, her eyes blazing again, "No way!" she cried "I promised I would give my life to help him! And I will!"

"How?" asked Sonic, Rouge then held up the syringe filled with purple liquid, "This!" she said "This is muskshood!" I plan to inject this into Shadow! It's the cure to remove the curse of the werewolf!" "Who gave you this?" asked Sonic, "Morgana" said Rouge, "I went to see her and she said she would help me find a cure, she gave me this"

Sonic looked thoughtful, "we have to see her again!" he said "Maybe she can help us find Shadow and help cure him" Rouge nodded, "come on!" said Sonic, "we'll go and find the others, Amy, Knuckles and Tails are waiting at my apartment" "Ok" said Rouge.

Sonic then took her hand and revved up his feet, he then began to run towards his apartment, when they got there; Sonic stopped by is door and opened it. Rouge gasped as she felt the heat touch her from inside. Amy, Knuckles and Tails were sitting in Sonic's living room talking and jumped when the blue hedgehog and the white bat came in.

As soon as they did, Amy jumped up and glomped Sonic tightly, Sonic gasped a little but hugged her back as Amy sniffled a little, "take it easy Amy" said Sonic, "you're not hurt are you?" asked Amy concerned, "No" said Sonic giving her a thumbs up then a quick peck on the cheek, "I'm fine" Amy blushed a little.

"What did you see Sonic?" asked Tails, Sonic looked uncomfortable, then looked at Rouge behind him, "huh?" asked Amy confused, "what's this all about?" "It was Shadow" said Sonic "SHADOW!" shouted Knuckles, Tails and Amy together. "Shadow's the beast?!?" cried Tails in horror.

"Yes" said Rouge quietly, a tear suddenly appearing in her eye, "WHAT!" shouted Knuckles, "you knew!?" Rouge nodded slowly, "I knew what happened, I saw the attack…." "And you never told us!" shouted Knuckles, he jumped up and stepped towards Rouge.

"Knuckles!" cried Amy, Sonic then stepped in front of Rouge to stop Knuckles from getting near her. "Don't touch her Knuckles!" said Sonic "this isn't her fault!" "She should have told us!" shouted Knuckles, "because she didn't lives are in danger!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Sonic, Amy walked over to Rouge and took her to the sofa, Rouge had began crying again as the memories of Shadow turning into a werewolf filled her head. Tails then looked at Sonic who began to speak. "It is nobody's fault!" said Sonic, "Rouge says she's trying to help Shadow, like she has in the past!"

Knuckles growled, Sonic glared at him, "she has a cure to remove Shadow's curse!" said Sonic, "given to her by Morgana" "the sorceress?" asked Tails, Sonic nodded. "Yes" said Sonic "and now we must calm down and find Morgana so she can help us find Shadow and remove the curse before he hurts anyone else!"

Amy looked up from comforting Rouge, "I'm with you Sonic" she said "Shadow is one of us!" Tails nodded "yeah, even if he hasn't really been on the best of terms with us, or you Sonic, he has helped us" "Yes" said Sonic "saving the Earth from the Space Colony Ark cannon those years ago" "and the Metarex" said Amy.

"Yes" said Sonic "and with Rouge and Morgana, we will help him" Amy and Tails nodded, "thank you" whispered Rouge as she tried to stand, Amy helped her, Knuckles glared silently at the three Mobians, "help Shadow" he thought "my arse!" he patted his gun that was on his belt, "If Shadow's that beast, he's a monster"

As the other's walked out, Knuckles pulled open the gun and looked at the barrel of bullets, "Silver coated bullets" he thought "a werewolf killer" he closed it and put it back in his belt. He had always hated Shadow, mainly out of jealousy for his bravery and because he was with Rouge, patting the gun he walked out the apartment to follow the others.

**So Sonic, Amy and Tails are going to help Rouge, thats good!**

**But..Oh dear...what's Knuckle's thinking? Doesn't sound good!**

**Hope you like!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Death of Morgana**

Down in the dark streets of Mobotropolis, Morgana was standing outside her shop, she was pulling the blinds down outside the windows so no-one could break in, she was also watering the herbs outside the window in the boxes as well as putting a charm on them so that thieves couldn't steal them, if they did, then they would get stung like a nettle sting.

When she had finished, Morgana picked up her staff and got ready to go back inside her shop so she could settle for the night, just then, her ear twitched as she heard a howling from down one of the alleys. Morgana bit her lip and raised her staff for defence.

"Whose there?" she called, "anyone?" she raised her staff higher and squinted her eyes trying to see in the dark street, it was difficult to see as there were no lights and the only light pouring into the alley was the silvery light from the full moon. She stepped forward a little still holding up her staff.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Tails and Knuckles were walking towards the street where Morgan's shop was, Rouge was holding the muskshood close to her and kept looking around cautiously, they kept jumping at the slightest sound.

Sonic had a gun close to him and Knuckles had his out and was stroking it, Amy meanwhile was holding onto Rouge and Tail's hands, "you think she'll help us?" asked Tails, "Morgana?" asked Rouge, Tails nodded, "she will" said Rouge, "I trusted Morgana when she was helping me with finding this cure, and I know she'll help us again, she's clever, and fearless, she's helped us before, and she'll help us again"

Back at Morgana's Morgana still stood facing the darkness of the alley when she heard the howl, she held her breath and kept her eyes fixed on the darkness, just then she saw a pair of glowing red eyes.

Her heart leapt to her throat and she backed towards her door, she let go of her staff with one hand and placed it on the knob of her shop door. As she did, the eyes came forward a little, showing the fierce wolf life appearance of Werewolf Shadow. Morgana gasped in fear and Werewolf Shadow growled.

Morgana twisted the knob and backed into her shop quickly, but as she moved werewolf Shadow bounded after her snarling, his fangs bared and his claws outstretched. Morgana lifted her staff to try and knock him back, but Werewolf Shadow was too quick and leapt on top of her pinning her to the floor of her shop.

Morgana then screamed as Werewolf Shadow opened his jaws, dropping saliva and his red eyes glowing, Morgana didn't even stand a chance as Werewolf Shadow sank his fangs into her throat and began to drink her blood and eat her flesh, his claws scratching at her clothes and flesh making blood pour onto the shop floor.

Morgana tried to scream but her screams were cut off as werewolf Shadow had bitten through her vocal cords. Yet she struggled and writhed in agony as the werewolf continued to chew and slash at her.

Meanwhile Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, Amy and Tails had heard the screams as they were coming down the alley towards Morgana's shop, "Shadow!" Rouge ran ahead up the alley, "No!" shouted Amy "Rouge wait!" shouted Sonic using his speed to catch up with her, "don't run ahead!"

Rouge ran ahead in the alley and soon came to the door of the shop. As she did, she came face to face with a horrifying sight, there standing in the doorway, with his claws and fangs dripping with blood and hanging flesh, was Werewolf Shadow. Rouge stood there in horror, frozen in the spot, to scared to move or even scream.

Werewolf Shadow snarled at her, as he stepped towards her, he suddenly turned towards the end of the alley as Sonic's voice was heard, "Rouge! Rouge! Are you ok?" As Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Amy appeared, they stopped dead in their tracks at Werewolf Shadow standing there with blood on his muzzle.

Sonic pulled out his gun, but Knuckles was quicker and pulled out his own gun, he then fired at Shadow, the bullet flew past Werewolf Shadow's ear blasting some of it away. Werewolf Shadow roared then turned and ran. Amy ran over to Rouge who was still standing in shock. Knuckles ran past them and tried to shoot Werewolf Shadow again but Werewolf Shadow had gone into the darkness.

Tails and Sonic then ran into the shop to see if they could find Morgana, they both wanted to throw up after what they saw laying on the shop floor, the mongoose was bleeding and dead, her throat torn open and her clothes torn and bloody. "Oh my God…" whispered Sonic, he knelt next to Morgana and looked into her dead frozen eyes.

Tails felt tears in his eyes looking at the dead sorceress, he then turned to see Rouge, Amy and Knuckles walk in, Rouge almost collapsed when she saw Morgana's body, "Oh God no!" she cried, running to her side and falling next to her body. Amy ran over and tried to comfort her as the white bat began to mourn Morgana. Sonic placed Morgana's hands over her chest then ran his fingers over the Sorceress's eyes closing them so she looked peaceful.

Tails then took out his cell phone and rang the Chaotix hoping they would come and help, Amy still tried to comfort Rouge who was still sobbing and crying over the brutal death of Morgana, whilst Knuckles stared out of the door at the dark street, he stroked his gun again, "I may have missed you Werewolf Shadow" he whispered, "but I swear, I will drive a bullet through you before you hurt anyone else! I don't care if you were a decent Mobian, but now…you're a monster…and you deserve to die!"

**Oh no...poor Morgana...(sniff)...may she rest in peace.**

**Hope you like! Btw, I got suspended from DA again! I think the Anti-furverts or some people on DA who don't like my art are trying to get rid of me...grrr! I'm thinking of posting my fiction on there on FF, mainly so I won't get banned or suspended again and I'll put a link on DA. Those fics include Hybrid Holocaust and some others that may have offensive material. **

**I'll be posting the Finale next! Until then! Darkest Wishes from your hostess Bloodrayne666!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Fallen Heroine**

Later the Chaotix and Police and Coroners arrived to take Morgana's body away, as Vector zipped Morgana's body up in a black body bag, Espio asked Sonic and Tails questions, Knuckles meanwhile spoke to a police officer and Amy comforted Rouge as she cried.

"It's all my fault Amy" sobbed Rouge, "if only I hadn't gone to Morgana's, if only…." She gritted her teeth as she cried. Amy held her close, "Don't say that Rouge" she said "it's not your fault, Morgana was here and Shadow seemed to be here at the wrong time"

"It wasn't Shadow who murdered Morgana Amy" said Rouge, "it was that beast that's taken over him, he can't help it! That monster's taken over him, that curse! Because of the curse he doesn't know who he is" Amy gripped Rouge's shoulders, "look calm down Rouge" Said Amy.

But Rouge wouldn't calm down, as she sniffled, she heard a howling sound coming from the park, her eyes widened, "Shadow…" she whispered "huh?" asked Amy. Rouge looked towards the direction of the park "It's Shadow!" she cried "I heard him!" as she spoke, the howling came again.

"Shadow!" cried Rouge, she let go of Amy and began to run off down the alley, "ROUGE!" shouted Amy "No! Come back!" everyone stopped what they were doing as they heard Amy scream. Knuckles then ran out, "what the…?" he then saw Rouge running down the alley then open her wings to fly over the rooftops towards the park.

Knuckles watched her go, "Stay here guys!" said Knuckles, "I'll go after her!" he then ran on after Rouge, Sonic watched him go, "Dammit Rouge!" said Sonic "she's gonna get herself killed!" Amy gripped Sonic's hand "I hope Knuckles catches up with her" she whispered.

Rouge flew through the air over the rooftops of Mobotropolis until she finally reached the park, using her bat vision she saw Werewolf Shadow in the park howling at the full moon.

Rouge's eyes watered as she took the syringe in her hand, "I will save you from the curse Shadow" she whispered, "even if it costs me my life" she flew down to the park and landed at the gate entrance. She then gripped the syringe tighter, she ran in and saw Shadow on one side of the lake.

"Shadow!" she cried "Shadow!" the werewolf who was still howling loudly at the moon looked up to see her and snarled, Rouge stood still and calm yet held the syringe tightly, "Shadow?" she said. Werewolf Shadow continued to snarl at her, Morgana's blood was still dripping off her fangs.

He then began to creep towards her, "Shadow…" said Rouge "come on…it's me!" Werewolf Shadow growled again, "Shadow…" sobbed Rouge, "Please! It's me!" she held up the syringe as Werewolf Shadow got ready to pounce, "I will not give up on you Shadow!" she shouted.

As she shouted Werewolf Shadow roared and flew towards her, Rouge then jumped and leapt over his head, then landed the other side of him, as she was dodging him, Knuckles appeared at the gate and saw Rouge jumping about to avoid Werewolf Shadow.

"Rouge…" he said, he then clicked his gun as he looked on, Rouge then leapt up a second time, "I won't give up!" she cried "I love you Shadow!" she then flew towards him holding the syringe out, at the same time Werewolf Shadow leapt up and flew towards her claws outstretched.

"ROUGE!" shouted Knuckles, as he shouted Rouge turned to him, as she did, Werewolf Shadow leapt on her, pushing her backwards, Rouge screamed as she was thrown back, as she hit the ground, she suddenly felt something snap, then heard a loud CRACK! Then everything went black and silent….forever.

Knuckles was so shocked at what he saw he couldn't move or make a sound, he watched on in horror as Werewolf Shadow stood up, yet he stood up calmly not snarling or growling, Knuckles then saw the syringe in Werewolf Shadow's stomach. Shadow pulled it out with his large paw, then looked down to see Rouge lying there on the grass, her body was still and her eyes stared straight ahead.

Werewolf Shadow stared at her body for a while then picked her up in his large paws, then howled loudly at the moon, his howl brought Knuckles back to reality, he watched in awe then anger and sadness mixed as Werewolf Shadow's fur melted off and turned back to Shadow the Hedgehog yelling Rouge's name in grief as he held her.

Shadow then fell to his knees still holding Rouge close and crying into her chest, holding her cold limp body close, Knuckles could feel the anger and devestation rising in him, "No…" he said, "She's dead! Shadow killed her!" he clicked his gun and walked up behind Shadow who was crying so much over Rouge's dead body he didn't notice the echidna walking up behind him.

Thoughts of anger and devestation filled Knuckles's head as he walked behind the broken black hedgehog, "You killed her….you killed her you son-of-a-bitch" he snarled, "if I had killed you earlier, she would still be alive, you monster…." He held the gun up behind Shadow's head, then got ready to pull the trigger.

Shadow held Rouge close still crying uncontrollably, that gave Knuckles the chance, he pulled the trigger, with a bang, Shadow's body jarred then fell on Rouge's body, laying on her as if locked in a dead but passionate embrace. Knuckles stood there looking at Shadow's body, not sorry for what he did, he then placed his gun back in his belt.

"Knuckles!" he then heard voices, he turned to see Amy and Sonic running towards him, "Knuckles!" cried Amy "what happened?" Knuckles put on a sad look, "you're…you're too late" he said. "What?" asked Sonic "How?" Knuckles stepped aside to show Shadow and Rouge laying there both dead in each other's arms.

"Oh my God!" cried Amy running over to the two bodies, "What happened?" asked Sonic also running over to look at the bodies, "Shadow…." Said Knuckles, "he killed Rouge in his werewolf form, I tried to shoot him before he touched Rouge….but I was too late"

Amy felt tears come to her eyes as she dropped next to the bodies, she touches Rouge's neck trying to feel for a pulse, but there was nothing, but what Amy could see from the shape Rouge's neck was in, that it was damaged, and broken, she then ran her fingers over Rouge's eyes closing them. Knuckles breathed in as he had told his lie, the two hedgehogs had believed him.

"Shadow attacked Rouge in his werewolf form?" whispered Sonic as he touched shadow's head and wrapped one arm around Amy to comfort her as she cried, Knuckles nodded, "there was no other way, I had to kill him, there was no way he could have been saved, when I killed him, he changed back to his Mobian form" Sonic nodded at Knuckles then looked down at Shadow and Rouge as they lay there dead, "But they are together" he said as he stroked Shadow's quills, "rest in peace…Shadow the Hedgehog…Rouge the Bat"

**THE END**

**Sniff....Sniff....So sad, but they're together again....Sniff**

**Well, it's over, Blood Moon is finally finished, hope you enjoyed it! Next up! Mobius 30 years Later style fic 'War of the Mobians' is my next fic! Check it out!**


End file.
